


Change of plans

by CelticSaemi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: (sort of), F/M, Female Domination, Hans Being Less of an Asshole, Hans fantasizing, Hans genuinely in love with Anna, Mild Smut, More smut in later chapter, Power Couple, but really HATE Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/pseuds/CelticSaemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans seduced the princess of Arendelle to plot and became King, but ends up falling in love with Anna. He changes somewhat his plans, but still want to get rid of her sister, who he despises with a passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa Gift to hissouthernisles on tumblr, prompt: "Hans accidently falling in love with Anna". But my computer broke before I could finish it...
> 
> So here's the first part, the second will hopefully come quite soon.

The fall had been long and hard, his mind went blank a second or two when he finally hit the ground. The prince blinked out of it and pain started spreading like wild fire in his legs, shoulders and back.

“HEY!!” he heard Anna shouting. “Are you completely daft or something?!”

Hans grunted in pain as he tried to stand. He couldn't.

“Hans!”

The princess' steps were loud as she rushed down the stairs to kneel at his side.

“You're hurt, aren't you?” she stammered, helping him sitting up. “Is it your leg?”

“Both. My knees hurt, I can't stand up. And I think I sprained my right ankle.”

When Anna touched his right arm, he yelped of pain. She held a hand to her mouth and apologized.

“Gerda! Go fetch doctor Barnabas, hurry!” she commanded. “And you!!” she pointed at the two petrified male servants. “I... I'll deal with you later, but clean up your mess!!”

Hans was so puzzled at her furious tone and fiery expression that he forgot the pain. He had never seen her like this, and neither had anyone else, apparently! He shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

“You should not stay here” the girl told him. “The painting hall is not far from here, you could sit on a couch, I'll help you!”

“Princess” another servant intervened. “It would be wiser to bring Prince Hans to his room.”

Said prince gulped at the sight of the stairs he had just fallen down, he could have broken his neck! The idea of going up them made him nervous.

“Let me fetch more...”

“It's okay, Liesel, I can do it alone.” Anna interrupted.

“But Anna, I can't stand...”

“I know. Wrap your arms around my neck.”

Hans obeyed, a bit annoyed and skeptical at her instance. What could she do? He gasped as the petite princess lifted him easily in her arms, a hand under his kneecaps, the other on his back. She carried him like it was the most natural thing in the world. That utterly stunned him, to the point it took him a while and several servants staring with eyes the size of saucers to realize his position. His whole face became red.

“A-Anna! That's not... that is extremely embarrassing!!” he protested, yet he clinged to her.

Was it because he feared being dropped (even accidently)? Although it was the most logic reason, he couldn't tell for sure. His eyes kept watching the young woman's face, as if hypnotized. All he could see was how her cheeks were red from the effort and her previous anger, how her brows were slightly frowned when focused or worried, the way she pressed her lips together…

She was gorgeous.

“I'm sorry.” she replied, blushing slightly. “We're almost there.”

Hans kept quiet, still watching her. Oddly, he reluctantly let go of her when she reached his room and laid him gently on his bed.

“Now we need... another blanket!”

The princess opened a cupboard and took one, then hurried back to him and wrapped it around the injured man's shoulders.

“Thank you, Anna.” he whispered, feeling his cheeks burning.

She smiled and sat down next to him, waiting for the doctor's arrival. He noticed that her eyes were shining with tears.

“What's wrong?” he asked, worried.

“Oh, it's just that...” she sniffed and wiped a tear. “When I saw you falling, I was so scared!! I thought you would...”

Before he knew it, he held her to his chest, burying his nose in her soft hair. She smelled good.

“I'm okay, Anna.” he kissed the top of her head.

He felt her shaking, her hands gripping the fabric of his vest. She left his embrace to look at his face, and suddenly, she was kissing him. Hans moaned in surprise, then a strange warm feeling overwhelmed him and he kissed her back, holding her close, enjoying how she was caressing his cheeks and hair.

Her lips were soft and warm, and she tasted like a rich, sweet chocolate. When she opened her eyes, he felt himself falling in those clear skies, blinded by her smile.

What was happening to him?

The prince was grateful when she hugged him, so he could hide his alarmed expression.

Why did he feel like his new home was in her arms?

As the realization struck him, he shook violently.

“Hans?”

Oh Gods, even her voice sounded so perfect now, he could listen to her ramble for hours.

She detached herself from him and caressed his cheek.

“Did I hurt you?” she stammered, glancing at his wounded arm and legs.

“No...” he muttered. “Anna, please, hold me tight.”

She happily obliged him, drowning him in her warmth.

Had he been told he would fall in love with Princess Anna all those months ago, he wouldn't have believed it.

\-----------

_When the servant had brought him the letter, announcing the expeditor, he had jumped at the chance to excuse himself and leave the dinner room, tired of bearing his brothers' antics and foolishness._

_He reached his room in a blink and opened the letter. His eyes quickly scanned it before he saw what he had been waiting for almost three month._

_“Elsa finally agreed and let me prepare a room for you! You can come and stay in Arendelle for the whole fall and winter if you wish, you just have to tell me when you plan to in your response._

_I hope this will be very soon, I miss you so much!_

_Truly yours,_

_Anna”_

_Hans smirked at the words on the paper. Finally! He let himself fall on his bed with a chuckle. He was so eager to go back to Arendelle. Two days at sea at most, and he will be there._

_The prince sat straight, still smiling, and started reading more or less seriously the whole letter._

_Anna, dear foolish Anna. Her handwriting was round and somewhat childish -just like herself- her words always kind and full of hope. Sometimes unnerving, sometimes nice. She talked a lot about how she missed him, what she did, what was new (or not) in Arendelle. She even asked him for some advices from time to time, which was slowly setting things up according to his plan. The princess could be childish and naïve about a lot of subjects (due to her lack of contact with the world, no doubt), but amazingly responsible and assertive when it came to take decisions for her people. It seems she was even more qualified than her sister. Good for him._

_In her last letter, she asked him at least a dozen of strange, yet precise, questions. At first, it was about finance, for an orphanage she wanted to help, her questions were pragmatics. But the others... were about him. Like his favorite color, his hobbies, etc. The weirdest question being: “what is your foot size?”. In his letter, he asked in return why she was suddenly asking all this (but he had answered most of her questions) and hoped for an explanation._

_He frowned._

_A man?_

_Loosing his smile, he grabbed the letter with his two hands and read carefully Anna's sentences._

_A man, an ice-harvester, had the nerve to give his opinion so rudely to the princess? About their eventual engagement moreover?_

_His fingers gripped the paper firmly, crumpling it slightly._

_The princess then assured he was quite friendly with her these days, and that she could trust him despite his “grumpy attitude”._

_His eyes darkened._

_“It seems like I'll have to get rid of more than one person.” he pondered._

\-----------------------

He just needed to seduce the princess, pushing all eventual rival away (which had been easily done) then prepare an “accident” for the Queen. And he would become King.

That had been the plan for so long, when, how and more important: why did it change so suddenly?

He was not blind, he had been aware of how lovely Anna was the first day they meet... But at that time, he thought Elsa was beautiful too, and Gods knew how he despised that woman. She had the face of a doll and the poise of a statue, but was as cold and rigid as them too.

He had thought Anna childish and air-headed, but he had been proven wrong more, as unnerving as it had been. She was beautiful, bright in spirit and mind, so why was most of the people's attention on the Queen? That annoyed him to no end.

The prince hissed in pain at the stinging pain in his arm, interrupting his thoughts. The doctor looked at him and apologized softly before putting a bandage on his arm. When his task was done, someone knocked at the door.

Hans put back his shirt on as he invited the person to come in.

“Oh, it's you, your Highness!” smiled the doctor.

“Hello again, doctor!” Anna greeted cheerfully back. “Hans, I brought you some tea and biscuits!”

She was indeed holding a tray. The princess walked carefully, not wanting to make a mess and sighed in relief when she put everything on his night table.

“You shouldn't have, Anna.” the young man flushed a bit, feeling underdressed under her gaze.

“No, but I really wanted to bring it to you myself. Here, make yourself comfortable!” she cooed while arranging his pillow and blanket for him. “Better?”

The prince nodded with a shy smile. Why was he suddenly so self-cautious??

Anna turned to the older man, asking about his whereabouts.

“No bones broken.” he announced, to the princess' relief. “A light strain of the right ankle and a quite big abrasion on his right arm, otherwise, nothing serious. Prince Hans will only have to deal with huge bruises on his knees, but I recommend three days of rest without moving, and no violent sport for a month, because of his ankle.”

“Thank you, Barnabas.”

She escorted the doctor outside, then ran back to pour him a cup of tea. She held it for him and took advantage of their closeness to kiss his forehead.

Hans felt his heart beating faster and smiled without realizing it. 

He felt so loved.

He loved that she was caring for him like that, so devoted, but he was also charmed by the fiery and authoritative attitude she showed earlier.

\-------

“You were missed at the orphanage, today.” Anna announced him.

The prince smiled and caressed Sitron's head. They were both sitting in the stables, since he could walk again, he had wanted to see his horse. He had needed assistance to go downstairs (Anna insisted he was escorted for that part), his legs tired quickly, but he was fine. He enjoyed those quiet moments, when his princess would come to tell him about her day. How much she could do in a day, it was amazing! Spending her whole life inside Arendelle's castle made her determined to do something with her life as soon as she could. Sometimes she repeated herself, or rambled, but he liked to listen to her voice so he didn't mind. He had even asked her to read to him while he was stuck in bed.

For dinner tonight, it was the two of them, with some servants. The Queen wanted to eat alone apparently. Hans swallowed down his contempt and annoyance at her attitude, not that he wanted to dine with her, but Anna seemed so disappointed he was ready to bear her. But that woman only thought of herself and her own comfort, forgetting about her sister. Just like (most of) his own brothers.

They kept chatting happily, the prince was relieved to see his future bride back to her usual self. When dessert and tea was served, the servants left the room with the dirty plates. Hans smiled secretively, they were finally alone now, and he suddenly was in a playful mood. After getting her attention, he cut a piece of his chocolate cake and held the fork to the strawberry-haired girl.

“Here.” he said with seductive eyes.

Anna first blushed, then giggled nervously. She looked so innocent, so adorable, and yet there was something more. As she took the bite from his fork, he found the word: sensual. She didn't seem aware of it, especially now, chewing happily her pastry. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He wanted to try something.

He checked one last time if no servants were coming back before cupping the princess' cheek in his hand. She looked at him confused, her freckled cheeks still tainted with a lovely pink blush. Gently, he brought her close and leaned. She understood and closed her eyes before his lips touched hers. Hans waited a bit and slowly pulled his tongue out, asking for entrance. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped, but let him invade her mouth and grabbed his arm with a moan.

“Amazing.” the young man thought when she responded timidly.

He had never felt like this before, yet he had some experience with kissing. The prince knew how to kiss, touch and please a woman, but he never allowed one to touch him back. That would mean giving her some power, control over him. But now, even if he was in charge, it was so different. Anna had no experience, that was obvious, but her enthusiasm compensated this lack, and she seemed to be a fast-learner. The room was getting hot, he had to put an end to it otherwise he would not be able to stop.

When he got what he wanted, Hans drew back with a little smirk. The girl hummed, looking at him behind enamored half-lidded eyes. Then, she realized something was off. Her eyes widened when he started munching with a chuckle.

“You stole my piece of cake!” she exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Hans almost bursted out of laughing at her expression, this was priceless!

“OOOh!! Why you big... meanie!!” she added. “That's... NOT NICE!!”

That was it, he was going to lose it! She was hilarious! The auburn-haired man held a hand to his mouth and clenched the other on his stomach, trying to contain his laugh.

“Give it back!!”

That took him by surprise. He barely had the time to look up, confused, as she got up, gripped his collar with her two hands and smashed their lips together again. A yelp came out his throat when she bit gently but firmly his bottom lip to force his mouth open. Her tongue explored his mouth again, but this time, she was leading the dance. Hans felt himself burning, if the room felt hot earlier, then he had just fallen into a furnace.

“Anna” he managed to moan.

“Hans” she replied breathlessly as she settled down on his laps.

 

They closed their eyes again and held onto each other, kissing again, more deeply, more passionately. The prince let it go, melting in her embrace, forgetting he had lost control. They separated for air only two seconds before rejoining their lips again.

 

“ANNA!!!”

The couple startled and parted.

Queen Elsa was standing in the doorway, staring at them.

\-----------------------------

Three days. This mascarade had been going on for three days now, and he had more than enough.

Hans had succeeded in avoiding the servant who were supposed to escort him everywhere. If that stupid woman thought she could lock him inside his room forever, she was wrong! Besides, he knew she had shouted at Anna, he had vaguely heard their argument (but didn't understand anything they said) and saw the princess leaving the room, tears in her eyes. He had not the time, nor did the occasion, to talk to her that he was escorted -forced- back to his room.

And all of this for what? For a kiss?! Alright, it had not been a peck, nor an innocent kiss, but still!

The prince wanted -needed- to see Anna, and no one would stop him. He caught a glimpse of her in the garden, through the window, and didn't think twice.

Once in the garden, he walked silently, meaning to surprise her. He hid behind a tree, near her.

“I don't know what to think anymore Sunniva.” she said.

He froze. Who was she talking to? He had not seen anyone before! He glanced back to her with apprehension. Anna was sitting on the bench near the pond, and she had her back turned to him. But she was alone.

“I mean, I love Elsa, she's my sister!” she explained to that Sunniva. “But sometimes, I wonder if it is not one-sided. She's always locked in her room or study, barely talk to me, or anyone actually! I don't know her, I have no idea what she is doing for the kingdom or in her spare time! And that's... it hurt. Because I am part of her life, wether she likes it or not, I'm her sister and the princess! But she confides me in ignorance and then, she reproached me it!”

Hans felt a bit ill-at-ease, prying on her were not his attention, but he wanted to know more.

“She told me I was too naïve!” her voice was about to break. “But what does she know about me? And what if I am?? Is that a bad thing? Whose fault is it if I'm naïve? I was not taught as much as her, because the spare is always considered less important, it's unfair to blame me for this!”

The girl choked on a sob, and Hans fought back the urge to step in and hold her. He understood her feelings so much.

“And she said such horrible things about Hans!” said prince tensed hearing that. “How could she?! But the worst thing is...”

“Princess Anna!”

“Oh, that's right... I'm coming Gerda!” she got up. “See you later, Sunniva, thank you for listening!”

Hans' fist were nearly as white as his gloves. It was time to take care of Elsa.

“Quack!”

He jumped slightly and looked down at the ducklings circling him. Then, he noticed their mother coming towards them. The duck eyed him and started quacking aggressively at him, as if it was scolding him.

\-------

“What did you say to Anna?”

The so-called Queen startled before she turned back and faced him. Hans stood in front of the door, preventing her from leaving without answering.

He was definitely done with that woman. No more waiting, she had crossed the line. He would get rid of her before the sunset.

Elsa frowned at him and straightened up, looking more rigid than ever.

“What is the meaning of this?” she inquired imperiously.

“I think my question was quite clear.” he spat back, crossing his arms.

“I told her the truth.” she stated with her usual indifferent tone. “She is a princess, young, beautiful and second in line for the throne of Arendelle, a small yet expanding Kingdom. A very good match for any prince, especially for one who has nothing more than an alliance with his own Kingdom to offer her.”

She stared at him a moment, making the Prince shivered despite his boiling anger.

“And that some could be ill-intentioned, looking only for a better social status than their actual one. Like a prince coming from a very long line, and being the last in line, like you.”

It took all of his will power not to strangle her before she could end that sentence. Hans' fists were clenched, his body shaking with rage. She was telling the truth, he could not deny it, but she didn't know anything!

He was about to snap at her, to scream, when he noticed how her hands were clenched. She was nervous. All his observations and theories came back to his mind and his mouth went ahead.

“And did you tell her the horrors you could hide with gloves too?”

Elsa's eyes widened, her whole body tensing.

That had been bluff, mostly, but it obviously struck hard and right. He smirked at her panicked face and wriggling hands.

Time to fall the mask.

“Well, I have nothing to hide.” he gloated, removing his own gloves and waving mockingly his hands at her. “Can you say the same about yourself, your Highness?”

The young woman looked like a trapped animal, she was glancing frantically around her, eying sometimes the door. But Hans stepped back and leaned against it, watching her, savoring his victory.

“It looks like the tables turned.” he arched an eyebrow at her outraged expression.

“How... what do you know?” she asked, trying to keep her ground, but she looked utterly pathetic.

“Enough.” he answered vaguely, checking his nails. “But that's not the question you should be asking.”

His eyes went back on the blond woman, smirking openly.

Her hands were tightly pressed under her armpits and her breathing was loud. Whatever she was hiding, it must be serious.

“Are you going to tell everyone?” she breathed.

Hans looked up, pretending to be thinking.

“If I were, what would you do for me?” he detached himself from the door and started walking slowly towards the Queen. “Surely, there must be something? To convince me, or more likely, to buy my silence?”

Her nervous expression vanished and was instantly replaced by loathing.

“The throne, I guess!” she hissed. “I knew you were only after...”

Hans cut her with a dry, humorless laugh.

“And people think you're the smart one!” he sneered. “You got it all wrong, Elsa, the throne would only be a bonus.”

He was standing right in front of her now, he had to look down to stare in her confused eyes. Their colors and shape were almost the same as Anna's, but instead of the warm, gentle feeling he got used to, he only felt disgust and contempt. He grimaced slightly before leaning into her, their faces close.

“Give me your sister's hand.” he whispered.

Elsa gasped and shouted she would never let her beloved sister marry someone as twisted as him, but her cries were silenced brutally. He grasped her face, squeezing painfully her cheeks.

“If I am twisted, you are even more twisted!” he fumed. “You pretend you love Anna, but what have you ever done for her? Shutting her out? Forcing her to live in isolation with you? Not even telling her why? Indeed, that is such a grand, true love!”

Tears started spilling from the blue eyes, but he didn't care a bit.

“And looking closely... you need her more than she needs you.” he revealed with a sadistic smile. “You just don't like sharing, do you?”

His hand were now wet with the wretched Queen's tears and snot, who was barely standing. He let go of her and wiped out his hand in his handkerchief as she fell to the ground, feeling disgusted. He could kill her, right now, she was so weak, and who would suspect him? But he didn't want to anymore. He wanted her to suffer as much, no, much more than she made his Anna suffer.

“You know what to do.”

She glanced at him terrified one last time before she sprang out of the room with a choked sob.

\------------------------------------------

“Prince Hans! Are you in there?” someone quaked and knocked loudly against the door of his room.

Hans looked up from his book, surprised, and went to open. It was Kai, the butler and most trusted advisor of Arendelle. The man was usually calm and composed, but at the moment, he looked lost and panicked. His face was so pale the prince wondered if he saw a ghost.

“Is something wrong?” he frowned. “What's happening?”

The older man held a letter to him, shaking. Apparently, he didn't have the energy, or courage to explain the problem himself.

He had barely opened it that a scream echoed in the corridors.

It was Anna's voice.

“Oh no...”

Before the butler could stop him, Hans dashed to find his beloved. He had no idea what was happening, but Anna sounded distressed, he had to do something! As he ran downstairs, he could hear her keeping on screaming, which only worried him more. When he finally reached the corridor leading to her room, he stopped short in his race.

Gerda and other servants were standing against the wall. Some looked terrified, some had tears strains on their cheeks, and they were all looking in the same direction. Inside Queen Elsa's room, the princess' cries coming out of it. He hurried towards the room, but was held back by the old nanny.

“Don't! Please, your Highness!” she pleaded, her eyes full of tears and worry.

“But...”

His voice died in his throat as a loud crash was heard. He spinned to look and froze.

Anna's face was red and wet with tears, she was holding tightly on a chair as she destroyed everything around her. She suddenly went out of the room. They all flattened themselves when she stamped in front of them, the chair still in hands, and stood in front of her sister's most recent portrait.

“You... YOU BITCH!!” she boomed, startling him. “I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!! I HATE YOU!!”

She threw the chair on the painting and watched it fall on the ground. She trembled a moment, her sniffing breaking the heavy silence. Then, to the servants' horror, she spat on the painted face before sinking to the floor, wailing. Hans hesitated a bit but walked to her and kneeled.

He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered her name, trying to get her attention. The young woman broke out of her trance and stared at him with sorrowful eyes. They both stayed silent a moment, their eyes locked, before she wrapped her arms around the prince's neck, clinging to him.

Hans' heart sank as he listened to her sobs. He held her close, caressing her back to soothe her, still confused.

“The letter!” He remembered. “It must have something to do with it!”

He had just realized he must have dropped it when Kai joined them, the letter in his hands. The other servants, except Gerda, were staying a few steps back.

“Princess Anna...” the old butler called gently.

Anna let go of his neck.

“I'm fine, I'm calm now.” she muttered, looking down.

She got up, Hans winced as he tried to do the same, his legs and ankle aching. A reminder that running and kneeling on the floor was not a good idea. Anna helped him, giving him an apologetic look.

“Please, I...” she shook again. “I think I need a moment alone.”

She kissed her prince with the strength of despair, her lips tasting like grief, then she went inside her room.

Hans stood silent, still caught by surprise, as she slowly closed her door. He turned around with an embarrassed cough and stared at the butler.

“Um... may I know what was that all about?” he stuttered.

“Queen Elsa is gone.” Gerda sobbed. “She left a letter that said she renounced the throne and disappeared.”

His eyes widened.

\-----------------------

As he closed the door behind him, Hans held a hand to his mouth, muffling his laugh. He barely reached his bed and fell on top of it, letting a chuckle escape his lips. He felt full of mirth.

That was perfect!

He could not have imagined a better scenario to definitely erase Elsa from Anna's life!

He had not expected her to flee so shortly after threatening her, but he did not complain about it. And the best part: that ice guy disappeared with her.

Two birds with one stone! That had been so easy, easier than he expected!

Now, he would have Anna all for himself.

Dear Anna.

His heart grew heavy at the memory of her sorrow, but he would help her live through it. Soon, she would not even remember she had a sister to begin with. They would marry and rule Arendelle together, side by side.

His fingers kept brushing his lips, like a reminder of her mouth against them. Even in her sorrow, she did not crumbled down, there was anger. Her sister could never compare.

His breathing fastened, the temperature of his body increasing as the face of Anna, angry and wild, came back to his mind. So passionate, so strong, so wild, so... gorgeous. His pants felt too tight, a fire had built inside him and needed release.

“Oh, Anna!” he breathed in ecstasy.

\--------------------------------

“Hans? Is that you?”

Anna was sitting on her sister's bed, the room bathed in the light of the sunset. He had not expected to find her here. She offered him a little smile and patted the mattress next to her, inviting him in. The young man stepped carefully in, avoiding the crushed furniture and various objects on the floor, to join her. Before he reached the bed, she got up and closed the door behind him.

They were both sitting side by side, not saying a word. Anna stared at the closed door, obviously deep in her thoughts. Hans shifted next to her, observing her. She seemed calm, her eyes were a bit red and her hair undone, but that did not lessen her beauty. Quite the contrary, the red light on her white freckled skin and reflecting in her hair and blue eyes created a strange, yet beautiful, halo around her. He gulped.

“Why are you here?” he asked hesitantly.

“I was trying to imagine what it felt.” she stated after a while. “To be inside this room. Not seeing anyone. I was trying to understand why she wouldn't left it... Why she’d rather spend most of her time here, instead of playing with me as children, or talking to me as teenagers, anything!”

She sighed, a frown on her lovely face.

“But now, I'm not even sure I want to understand her anymore.” she sounded calm, yet determined. “She shut me out of her life, always rejected the hand I was holding out for her, and now, she's gone. I've had enough. I don't want to run after someone who doesn't me in their life. And what had she even done for me? Nothing! Why should I keep giving without receiving anything in return? I'm not asking for much! Yet, even the smallest only thing I wanted from her... she wouldn't give it to me!”

Anna took a long breath in, then hid her face in her hands, shaking. Hans took her in his arm, and gently rubbed his hand against her back.

“It's okay, Anna. You have every right to be angry.” he commented, hiding his little smirk. “I know how it feels.”

“Oh, Hans!” she whispered. “I'm so sorry!”

“Sorry? About what?”

“Elsa told me so terrible things about you! That you might be only after power or a good position!” the princess snapped. “I didn't believe her, but... she spoke with such confidence and strength that for a moment I doubted you! I never should have! Please, forgive me!”

Hans tightened his arms around her, grinning.

“You are all forgiven, Anna.” he kissed her forehead.

“You will never leave me, won't you?” she inquired, her eyes were like flames, burning his whole soul.

“I love you.” he claimed without thinking.

Their lips met, innocently, lovingly first, but soon the room felt too hot as passion and lust set fire to their bodies. Anna laid on her back, dragging Hans on her.

Their clothes were discarded through the room while they kept on kissing each other, discovering and caressing the other’s body with their hands and mouth. Between gasps and moans, they called for each other, clinging together, as if their life or sanity depended on their beloved. And when Hans finally made his way inside Anna, it was too much and yet not enough at the same time. They moved together, lips locked, breathing hard, focused on the pleasure they both felt and the other.

And during this intense lovemaking, Hans felt a twisted, almost sick pleasure in deflowering Anna on that wretch’s bed.

\------------------

Anna stood in front of the crowd, the orb and scepter in her hands and the crown on her head.

No fear on her face, only a shy smile could betray her nervousness. Otherwise, she looked radiant, her gentle eyes was looking at her people with benevolence and kindness.

She was perfect.

And she was all his.


End file.
